Kamen Rider Zi-O Episodes
Each episode title of Kamen Rider Zi-O is written in either katakana or hiragana, and includes the year relevant to that particular episode, often the premiere year of the original Legend Rider in the case of tribute episodes. Starting with episode 30, this format is reversed, starting with the year first, then the title. Similar to the previous two Rider series, many episodes still use the English language in most of their parts of the episode’s title, though there are exceptions. As the show pays tribute to the Heisei period Kamen Riders, each episode title consists of a short phrase related to a particular Heisei Rider series and a year relevant to it. In every arcs, Decade's tribute is mostly involved in specific two episodes of three first arcs' respective Kamen Rider tribute, and plays more important roles in all episodes of the last arc. "*" denotes for Decade's tribute involvement on certain Kamen Rider tribute's episodes. This series is divided into 4 arcs: *Episode 1-16: Birth of Zi-O arc: This arc introduces most of the main characters and the plot. It also pays tribute to Build, Ex-Aid, Fourze, Faiz, Wizard, OOO, Gaim and Ghost*. *Episode 17-30: Oma’s Day arc: This arc features White Woz who seeks to create GeizRevive, the 3 riders of the future, and the preparation of Oma’s Day. It also features tribute to Ryuki and Blade*. It also shows Sougo’s past and how he became to dream about being king. *Episode 31-40: Road to the King: This arc deals with Tsukuyomi’s past as she regains her memories. It also features tribute to Agito, Hibiki, Kiva, Kabuto* and Den-O. *Episode 41-49: Final Battle arc: This deals with Swartz’s real plan to become king and Sougo becoming Ohma Zi-O. It also features tribute to Drive and the Movie Riders. # #*Start of events leading to ''Kamen Rider Build tribute. # #*Tribute to ''Kamen Rider Build. # #*Tribute to ''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. # #*Tribute to ''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. # #*Tribute to ''Kamen Rider Fourze and Kamen Rider 555. # #*Tribute to ''Kamen Rider Fourze and Kamen Rider 555. # #*Tribute to ''Kamen Rider Wizard. # #*Tribute to ''Kamen Rider Wizard. # #*Tribute to ''Kamen Rider OOO and Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. # #*Tribute to ''Kamen Rider OOO and Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. # #*Tribute to ''Kamen Rider Gaim. # #*Tribute to ''Kamen Rider Gaim. # #*Tribute to ''Kamen Rider Ghost and Kamen Rider Decade. # #*Tribute to ''Kamen Rider Ghost and Kamen Rider Decade. # # # # # # # #*Tribute to ''Kamen Rider Ryuki and Kamen Rider Ryuki: Episode Final. # #*Tribute to ''Kamen Rider Ryuki and Kamen Rider Ryuki: Episode Final. # # # # # # # #*Tribute to ''Kamen Rider Blade and Kamen Rider Decade. # #*Tribute to ''Kamen Rider Blade and Kamen Rider Decade. # #*Tribute to ''Kamen Rider Agito. # #*Tribute to ''Kamen Rider Agito. # #*Tribute to ''Kamen Rider Hibiki. # #*Tribute to ''Kamen Rider Hibiki. # #*Tribute to ''Kamen Rider Kiva. # #*Tribute to ''Kamen Rider Kiva. # #*Tribute to ''Kamen Rider Kabuto. # #*Tribute to ''Kamen Rider Kabuto. # #*Tribute to ''Kamen Rider Den-O. # #*Tribute to ''Kamen Rider Den-O. # # # # #*Tribute to Kamen Rider Movies and Movie Riders. # #*Tribute to Kamen Rider Movies and Movie Riders # #*Tribute to Kamen Rider Movies and Movie Riders. # #*Tribute to ''Kamen Rider Decade and Kamen Rider Drive. # #*Tribute to ''Kamen Rider Decade and Kamen Rider Drive. # #*Tribute to ''Kamen Rider Decade and the Heisei Era. Movies # #*Tribute to ''Kamen Rider Kuuga, Kamen Rider Den-O, Kamen Rider W & Kamen Rider Build. # #*Tribute to ''Kamen Rider Drive and the Heisei Era. # https://natalie.mu/eiga/news/341180 #*Tribute to ''Kamen Rider (1971). # #* #**Tribute to Secondary Riders. '''Specials' # # # # ## ## ##*Tribute to ''Kamen Rider Ryuki. # '''Stageshows' # #*Tribute to Showa Era and ''Kamen Rider (1971). # #*Tribute to ''Kamen Rider The First, Kamen Rider The Next, Kamen Rider Amazons and Heisei Era. Category:Episodes